


Flowers For My Man

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Triple H loves RosesSo you give him Roses...





	Flowers For My Man

\- You have never been a conventional couple  
\- You still love Triple H  
\- Even if people might be confused by it  
\- By how you are with each other  
\- He’s able to be your protector  
\- You can be his too  
\- He likes to send you flowers  
\- He likes to send you chocolates  
\- You send him chocolates all the time  
\- You have not yet given him flowers  
\- Yet  
\- Today is the day you will  
\- He’s alone  
\- You make sure of that before you approach  
\- He’s distracted  
\- Then he sees you  
\- He smiles instantly  
\- You smile back  
\- He’s sweet when he smiles  
\- Easily proud of you  
\- You love him for it  
\- You kiss his cheek   
\- Wait for his blush  
\- He does blush  
\- He always blushes when you kiss his cheek  
\- Then you offer him the rose  
\- It’s a red rose  
\- A stereotypical move maybe  
\- He loves roses  
\- Especially red ones  
\- You don’t care how stereotypical it is  
\- He looks surprised  
\- You can’t help smiling radiantly at him  
\- You present him a few more  
\- Smile wider at his clear bemusement  
\- “Just because...”  
\- He laughs  
\- Kisses you softly  
\- “Thank you Babygirl.”


End file.
